A Break From Reality
by Donna Lynn
Summary: After a rough day Jim and Chris can't say no to each other anymore. Post-movie/AU


**A Break From Reality**  
><strong>Author:<strong> Donna Lynn  
><strong>Status:<strong> Complete  
><strong>Word Count:<strong> 1,355  
><strong>Rated:<strong> NC-17  
><strong>Content Warning:<strong> Sexual content  
><strong>Summary:<strong> Jim and Chris say the hell with the rules and go for what they want.  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> Jim Street/Chris Sanchez

**Author's Note:** _A story I had posted years ago but removed but have decided to repost. Please be sure to read the content warning before going any further._

* * *

><p>"Come on in make yourself at home," Chris said as she opened the front door of her home.<p>

Jim quietly walked in behind her and shut the door.

"You want a beer?" Chris asked from the kitchen.

"Yeah," Jim replied as he took a seat on the couch.

Chris came from the kitchen with two beers and handed Jim one as she sat down beside him. They sat in silence for the longest time until Jim couldn't take the silence anymore.

"You wanna tell me what happened today?" he asked quietly. You could almost hear a pin drop the house was so quiet. Eliza was with her grandmother so they didn't have to worry about being interrupted.

"I don't know what happened…I just…" she sounded so fragile and that was something Jim never associated with Chris. "…I was so scared he was gonna kill you…I was scared I was gonna lose you Jim."

He stared at the side of her face without a word. The way they were sitting he could only see a part of her face and he could see the tears about to break out.

"I don't think we should work together anymore," she admitted equally quiet.

"What?"

She repositioned herself on the couch to face him, "I crossed the line…I can't be objective with you anymore. I can't go into a situation with a level head when you're in the danger zone."

Jim knew what she meant. He crossed the line too. Sure they were both attracted to one another as soon as they met but the emotional attraction didn't happen for months. They didn't know when it happened or how it happened but it did. Jim figured it out on one of their assignments. Chris and Deke had been taken hostage. The thought of Chris getting hurt or killed made his heart ache. He felt like he was going to shut down. On previous assignments he was able to put on his game face and do his job without his attraction or feelings for her getting in the way of his judgment.

He sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose, "What do you want to do?"

She ran her hand through her hair, "I don't know…I don't want either of us to leave the team but if we both stay…"

"I don't want you to go," he whispered.

She met his gaze, "I don't want you to go either."

He slowly leaned forward and framed her face with his hands and kissed her softly but firmly. The kiss grew more passionate as Chris maneuvered herself onto Jim's lap.

"I want you," she whispered against his lips.

He needed no further encouragement as his hands slid down her body to the hem of her shirt and lifted it over her head. Their lips were locked as soon as he threw it aside and wrapped his arms around her lithe body.

"What are we doing?" he breathed as she unbuckled his belt and untucked his shirt.

Chris shook her head, "I don't care. All I know is I want you, I want this." She wanted to make it all go away, the pain, the fear, and the regulations, all of it. All she wanted was Jim's strong arms wrapped around her. She wanted nothing more than to feel. She flung the shirt behind them then leaned forward and kissed him tentatively. "We don't have to if you don't want to," she whispered shyly.

The statement threw him for a loop. A woman had never asked him if he was sure when it came to sex. He always thought that was a guy's question. He cupped her face gently and looked into her eyes. "Are you?" he asked sincerely.

She placed her hands on his and pulled them away from her face to her back where her bra clasp was. "I don't wanna stop," she smiled lightly.

"Me either," he said as he unclasped her bra. He sat up slightly and pulled her into a kiss as he pulled her bra off.

A chill ran through her body as his hands ran up and down her exposed back over and over. She whimpered very quietly when he palmed her breast gently. Her nipples were hard as rocks, diamond cutters.

"You are so beautiful," he whispered kissing the hollow of her neck still fondling her breast. She was well muscled but she still felt like a woman should. He maneuvered them to lay on the couch with him on top. He sat up and took off the rest of his clothing as she did at the same time.

"Come here," she beckoned him with her finger as he settled himself between her legs. She rested her hands on the back of his neck as he rested his weight on her. She sighed contently, she loved the feel of his full weight on her. They started to kiss and let their hands roam over each others body. Jim could feel how wet she was and wanted nothing more than to bury himself inside her but he didn't want to rush things at the same time.

"Jim? Do you have any protection?" she asked breaking the kiss regrettably.

He nodded and reached down to his back pant pocket and pulled out his wallet. He pulled out a condom and unwrapped it then put it on. He settled himself back between her legs and gave her a long passionate kiss that had her moaning. He positioned himself and slowly pushed himself inside her. They both gave a moanful sigh as he filled her to the hilt. It had been a long time for Chris since the last time she had sex and she could feel it. It wasn't painful but he was stretching her so much. She hadn't realized she shut her eyes and opened them to find him staring down at her with the most amazing expression. He started a steady pace and buried his face in the crook of her neck as she wrapped her arms and legs around his body.

Soon their bodies fell into the all too familiar rhythm. The room was quiet except for their moans and the movements of their bodies coming together. Chris was doing all she could to keep from crying out. She bit her lip as he went deeper and deeper. Normally she was a very vocal person during sex but she didn't know if Jim liked it or not. He moved inside her a certain way and couldn't stop the pleasurable, loud moan that escaped her lips.

Jim smiled against her neck, "That's it…let it out…I wanna hear you…"

It was all the encouragement she needed. Jim never knew a woman could make such erotic sounds. It made him want her even more if it were possible. He too was moaning, getting close to the edge. He didn't want to go over before she did. If there was one thing Jim Street was good at, it was getting a woman off before him. He was never a greedy lover. A woman who didn't get off during sex was a bitter woman. He didn't feel quit fulfilled if she didn't come. He could feel Chris was close. The muscles all over her body began to tighten, preparing for the onslaught of shivers that would rake through it. Suddenly, she stiffened and cried out shakily. He slowed his pace to watch her. A tremor would run through her body once in a while as she came down. She moaned as she felt him still moving inside her. She opened her eyes and watched him as he quickened his pace again.

"Just let go," she moaned as she tightened her muscles around his shaft eliciting a moan from his lips. He moved inside her a few times then stiffened as he came with a loud groan. He buried his face in her neck and she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and held him as he twitched in her arms.

For some time they just laid in one another's arms. Enjoying the break from reality they so desperately needed.

**THE END**


End file.
